ECLIPSE
by Irene Black
Summary: Di sekolahnya yang baru, Sehun bertemu dengan sahabatnya, seseorang di masa lalunya, dan juga namja 'nakal' yang tanpa ia ketahui akan menjadi masa depannya. Lalu saat ia kini memiliki kebahagiaanya, haruskah ia tetap melanjutkan perjuangannya membalas dendam dan terbunuh oleh Eclipse? [SELU/HUNHAN] [BOYXBOY]


**ECLIPSE**

 **'When the eclipse is coming up, you can choose for stay or give up'**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Cast belong to themself

Story belong to Irene Black

.

.

Author :

Irene Black

.

.

Rate : M

.

.

Warning :

BOYXBOY, OOC, TYPO(S)

.

.

Cast :

Sehun Oh

Luhan Xi

Jongin Kim

Kris Wu

Chanyeol Park

And others

.

.

Genre :

Fantasy, Romance

.

.

Main Pair :

SeLu/HunHan

.

.

Slight :

KaiLu/KaiHan

KrisLu/KrisHan

ChanLu/ChanHan

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Don't Forget To Review!

.

.

[ **DILARANG KERAS MENIRU IDE CERITA, COPY PASTE,** ataupun **PLAGIAT** ]

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie," ucap seorang _yeoja_ dewasa bertubuh ramping yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah _aegya_ nya yang sedang serius menonton televisi.

"Ne _eomma_?" jawab bocah tersebut tanpa berpaling untuk melihat kearah _eomma_ nya.

"Siapkan pakaianmu sayang, kita harus pergi," lanjut _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana _eomma_?" tanya sang bocah, alisnya menyatu, menggambarkan kebingungannya.

"Kamu akan mengerti saat kamu dewasa nanti Sehunnie, sekarang kita harus pergi." _Yeoja_ itu menatap sendu pada Sehun kecil.

" _Eomma_ –"

.

.

 **Presented by**

 **Irene Black**

.

.

" _Appa_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata seorang _namja_ setelah menutup kamar anaknya yang sekarang beranjak remaja.

" "

"Dengarkan, Oh Sehun, sesungguhnya _appa_ –"

"Pergi," sela Sehun dingin tanpa menatap wajah _appa_ nya. Lelaki berumur itu menggeram melihat kelakuan anaknya,

"Diam dan dengarkan _appa_ Oh Sehun" tegasnya dengan menekan kata Oh Sehun pada kalimatnya.

"Kau bukan _appa_ ku!" bentak Sehun. Giginya bergemeletuk, emosinya membuncah.

"Terserah. Hanya saja, kendalikan tingkah lakumu Sehun, kau membahayakan posisi klan kita."

.

.

 **Production by**

 **Irene Black**

.

.

"Oh Sehun _imnida_ ," manik mata Sehun menatap dingin ke arah calon teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru, untuk sesaat terpaku pada sosok _namja_ manis yang nampak sibuk dengan kertas ditangannya.

"Kau boleh duduk disamping Luhan, Luhan angkat tanganmu!" _Namja_ manis itu mendongak,

" _N_ - _ne_?"

.

.

 **A Complicated Story**

 **About Treason or Fidelity**

.

.

Bugh!

Seorang _namja_ tinggi berwajah tampan nampak terpental beberapa meter dari tempat asalnya.

"Akh!"

"Kau pembohong Kris,"

Dengan satu pukulan terakhir, Sehun meninggalkan Kris dalam keadaan terluka parah di lapangan.

.

.

 **THIS** **AUGUST**

 **Sehun** **Oh**

 **Luhan** **Xi**

 **Jongin** **Kim**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Chanyeol Park**

.

.

"Aahhh nghhh s-sehun–"

"Kau suka hm? Kau sengaja bercumbu dengan Chanyeol sialan di depan mataku supaya aku melakukan ini padamu huh?" tanya Sehun. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Nghh a-aku t-tidak–"

"Liar!" tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Luhan dan mulai memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Ahh s-sehun nghh please don't–"

"Aku pergi."

"Sehun!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang membuat mereka terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan posisi Sehun menindih Luhan.

.

.

 **ECLIPSE**

 **'When the eclipse is coming up, you can choose for stay or give up'**

.

.

Prang!

"Keluarlah Oh Sehun" sebuah suara menyusul keributan yang terjadi karena pecahnya kaca yang sengaja ditembak.

Gelap.

Seekor serigala keluar dari tempat ia bersembunyi. Bulu-bulunya diterpa sinar bulan yang tampak temaram.

Sret!

Hewan berbulu kelabu tersebut sekejap berubah menjadi sosok seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Lu..."

"Hahaha romantis sekali kalian. Sayangnya waktu kalian sudah habis, namja manismu ini akan mati ditanganku" Kris menggores dada telanjang Luhan dengan pisau yang ia bawa.

"Argh!"

.

.

 **COMING SOON**

Irene Black's Note :

Merasa pernah membaca rentetan kalimat diatas? Fanfiction ini memang aku repost dengan editan dimana-mana... maafkan aku readers, ini bukan plagiat yaaa ini Irene repost murni karena Irene lupa kata sandi hehe ._.v Jadi ceritanya akun Vanessa Scarlet tuh punya temen Irene terus Irene pake ngeupload ff, eh terus lupa password huhu.. Btw kasih apresiasi buat tulisan Irene yaa, pengen tau seberapa pantes tulisan ini buat dilanjutkan. Gomawo ^^

Love, I.B.


End file.
